An Imaginary Date with Bella
by lbj
Summary: Mike is in Biology and dreaming of a fake date with Bella. During Twilight before spring break, but while Edward and Bella are going out. One Shot that turned into more because people wanted me to finish it. Mikes POV Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own twilight...but you knew that.**

I was in Biology. This used to be my least favorite class before Bella moved here. Even though she had been here for almost a year, and she was defiantly dating Cullen, I still loved her.

I saw her walk in holding Cullen's hand. A flame of jealousy roared through me. She should be mine. Cullen had no right to be holding her hand with that smug look smeared on his face.

Bella should, and one day would, be mine. It only made sense. Cullen was not good for her. He was too moody and self-absorbed. He never talked to anyone other than Bella. He barely even talked to his family.

Bella was far too good for Cullen. She was pretty and smart, she was shy too. She blushed constantly at about everything I said. Maybe she liked me.

I heard a low growl behind me and I turned to see Cullen glaring at me. Sometimes I felt that he knew what I was thinking.

Bella was oblivious to his glares being sent toward me because she was struggling to get a book out of her backpack. Edward noticed and he pulled it out quickly for her putting it on her desk.

I turned back to face the front. It wasn't fair. I had my eyes on Bella first and that Cullen got her. He didn't deserve her. It wasn't like I hadn't made my feelings known. I asked her out to a dance for crying out loud. And a girls choice too.

I should be going out with Bella. We would look perfect together.

I can just imagine us going out on a date. She might pull her brown hair back. I've only seen her pull it back a few times, but she did look stunning with it up. Her lips were more prominent with her hair back.

I would pick her up in my older brother's car. He doesn't need it because he is at college. I don't understand why I can't have it because he isn't using it.

I would pick her up and chief Swan would tell me what time to bring her home. Bella would argue trying to stay out longer with me and then Chief Swan would give in because he thought that we would make a cute couple.

We would drive to an Italian restaurant. Every girl likes to eat expensively right? Then a waiter would take us to our table…no make that a waitress. Bella can't be looking at another guy.

Then we would order our food and while we waited we would talk and find out how much we have in common. When our food came we wouldn't even notice that so much time went by because we were enjoying ourselves too much by just being together.

Then we would eat and continue talking. I wondered what Bella would like. I think that she would get pasta and a salad; that was what Jessica got the one time that we went on a date.

I was sure that if Bella and I went on a date it wouldn't be as awkward as when Jessica and I went out. With Jessica I could barely get a word in edgewise. I'm sure that Bella would listen. She always listened to what I said.

We were so much more compatible.

Then we would leave and in the car we would kiss…and then…

Something hit the back of my head and I turned around. Cullen stared at the ceiling innocently but I had a suspicion that he threw whatever it was at my head.

I looked around to find the object that I was sure he had thrown. I had no success. It probably had bounced off to somewhere or other.

I thought back to my imaginary date with Bella. It was weird that he had thrown it right as I was thinking about what Bella and I could do after making out. I decided to skim over that part because I wouldn't want to get too excited during class.

I would drive her home and we would share a tender goodnight kiss. Then as I walked her up to the door Chief Swan would interrupt us and Bella and I would schedule another date.

We could go to the movies! I always wanted to go to the movies with Bella. I doubted that Cullen went to the movies with her because he probably hated movies. I don't think he likes anything other than Bella.

I heard him chuckle behind me. Was he laughing at Bella?

Apparently Bella was just as confused as I because she asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I heard him murmur to her.

I should be the one murmuring to her like that. It's not fair!

"What's not fair?" Jessica Stanley asked. She batted her eyelashes and I guessed that she was trying to flirt with me.

"Nothing." I shook my head in frustration. If Jessica was so infatuated by me, then why wasn't Bella?

Maybe I had found the problem. Maybe Bella did like me but she knew that her best friend liked me so I was off limits. Perhaps she loved me very much but couldn't show her true emotions because Jessica would be upset with her.

Bella was always that type. She would give up what she loved so that others could be happy.

All I had to do was get Jessica to not like me, while making sure that Bella still liked me. It was complicated and I thought about how I could achieve that.

I could act really rude to Jessica, but then she might tell Bella that I was a huge jerk. That wouldn't work.

I could wait for Jessica to fall out of love with me, but by then Bella and Edward might have gone too far for my liking. Or even, god forbid, she might actually like Cullen.

I tried not to gag at the thought of her and Cullen….I focused back to the lesson to rid those images from my mind.

There had to be some solution. The only problem was finding out what the solution was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A one shot...turned into two shots. Mostly because of reviewers. **

**Note: that was the most reviews I have ever recieved for somthing in such a short period of time.**

After much anticipation the school day was over. I left the gym room and headed for my locker. Bella was so pretty in gym today. Even though her shorts were longer than Jessica's…they left me not too much to imagine.

She hit her head trying to catch a basketball, so I was able to go over to touch her without looking like a pervert. It is amazing that her pretty face isn't always bruised.

Luckily for me, I got to work with her. Normally, before Bella came here, I had to work at my dad's store.

At first this was a really boring thing, but when I recently persuaded my parents into hiring Bella even though there were better people looking for the job it was better.

Every day after school I would go to work and see Bella without Cullen. For one whole hour I could talk to Bella without getting things thrown at the back of my skull.

I arrived at work and saw Bella's red truck parked slightly hazardously. She was as clumsy with parking as she was on her feet.

I entered the shop and saw her trying to shelf a brand new shipment of hunting gear.

"Hear," I went over to her taking the gun that she was trying to put on a high shelf. "Let me do this. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She blushed. "No, no." She stuttered surprised. "I can d-do it."

"Yeah," I said disbelievingly. "I don't think so. Why don't you work the cash register for today."

"I can. I can." She protested. "I can do it, Mike."

I ignored her and continued to help her. She didn't know how much she needed a real man in her life. Not some excuse for a man… cough cough…Cullen.

"Let me help you at least, I pleaded." Maybe this way I would get to work by her. It wasn't as satisfying as her breaking up with Cullen but it sure did get me closer to my goal of going out with her.

Bella mumbled something that I didn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

Her face flushed again. "N-nothing." She went back to shelving items with a new enthusiasm. She certainly had a strong work ethic. It was just her clumsiness that made her progress slower. Sometimes she actually was more of a handicap than a help.

That was okay though because it was partially her helpless aura that appealed me so much to her. Well, that and her crazy good looks.

I'm sure that those lovely lips would be perfect for kissing. I wondered if they would swell slightly after our kiss. Some girls did, like Jessica, Anya, Katie and Celie….but Sarah's didn't.

I wondered about Bella.

"Um…Mike?" Bella asked. I was leaning in towards her as if to kiss her.

"Oh, nothing." I hastily went back to shelving things just as a family walked in the door. "Do you want to help them, Bella?"

She nodded and bounced up towards the door while tripping over air. I caught her.

"Thanks," She blushed because one of my hands was low on her waist. I knew that she wanted my hands to go further but there were customers here, and it was my parent's store.

"What do you want? Or do you need help with anything? Because if so I think that I can help you….or at least I a pretty sure that I can…."

Bella was so funny. I wondered if she would still be like this on our wedding day. I bet that she would look amazing in white. I would have to make her wear a shorter dress to show off her shapely legs…or maybe I would have to make her become a Quaker or something so that her body was only mine to see.

I hoped that she wouldn't trip walking down the aisle. I think that her hair should be up for the wedding. Maybe I could make her curl it. I looked at her trying to picture her with elegant curls and marrying me.

She would be so lucky to marry me. I was good looking and I could be far more popular. The only reason why I began to eat lunch with Jessica and all the other slightly nerdy crew was because Bella sat there.

She could do so much better. She could be a jock or cheerleader. Well…..maybe on second thought it was better if she wasn't in any physical activities. Gym was hard enough for her.

I was lucky to have the same gym class with her because I could save her over and over again. I was Bella's night in shinning armor. Mike Newton to save the day.

The people in the store finished buying shoes and Bella sighed relieved when they left. She always feels shy around meeting new people, even just customers.

I finished shelving the last gun onto the shelf and I went over to join her at the counter.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She looked up and then blushed. "Um…..nothing really….I suppose." She mumbled.

I thought about how cute she was. When she ditches Cullen, then I will take her on a date to the movies and we will kiss during the whole movie. I bet that we won't even know the movie title because we will be kissing the whole time.

Then right after we finish, we will leave the movie theatre, holding hands of course, and go for a midnight stroll. Bella is the romantic type who loves to be spoiled. I know it. I know absolutely everything about Bella.

Then, under the moonlight I'll move in…no scratch that….she will move in towards me and we will….

I heard a honk outside the store waking me out of my reverie. Cullen's shinning new expensive car was sitting there. I glared at him. I was always interrupted from my fantasies including Bella.

Bella smiled at him. He got out of the car wearing some designer clothes. I bet that his shirt cost more than everything I wore this week. Okay, so admittedly it was Monday, but still. He was such a show off.

He showed off his car, and his clothes, and now even Bella. He had everything that I wanted. His hair wasn't even as good looking as mine.

"Do you want to come to my place?" I asked Bella, knowing that Cullen couldn't hear me through the glass.

"No, I'm sorry Mike." She looked at me apologetically. "Cullen and I are going to…eat." She smiled as if laughing at an inside joke.

Wait….I never saw Cullen eat anything. Was he anorexic? Is that why Bella….no…..it can't be. Cullen is concerned about how he looks. That explains a lot. He has issues with his weight.

I've never met a guy who was anorexic…but now I have. Now that I think about it. None of the Cullen's ate. Are they all anorexic? Is that why they can fit into designer clothes?

If I tell Bella this…she will have to break up with him. She can't go out with a guy who is so concerned about how he looks. She will have to go out with me!

When Bella finds out about Cullen's eating habits…I will get her. Then we can get married in Vegas! Or possibly France.

"Well, er…" Bella gave a slight wave. "Bye, Mike!"

"Yeah. Bye!" I grinned. I knew how to break up her and Cullen. It was perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch on the next day. I was ready to put my plan into action. I would casually stroll up to Bella looking cool and collected and then…no maybe I should look concerned.

Her boyfriend was anorexic…so how do I approach this situation.

"Hey Bella!" I called out to her. She was in the lunch line with Cullen. He had food on his tray but he didn't pay attention to what he was getting.

"Hey, Mike!" She waved to me cheerfully. I loved the way her hair shook when she moved. It made me want to…

Cullen pushed her behind him blocking my view. I hated him.

"Cullen," I grunted.

"Hello, Mike." He said with fake pleasantries. "Nice day isn't it."

"It looks lovely," I said while still looking at Bella who had peeked her head from around Cullen.

"It is raining, you know." Bella said blushing.

"I wasn't talking about the rain." I said suggestively.

She blushed a deeper shade of red and Cullen glared at me.

"Oh look!" She tried to ease the tension. "They have apples."

I didn't point out that they always have apples. I knew that what she was really doing was trying to get that jerk Cullen from glaring at me. Bella could be so cute sometimes.

"Bella," I asked and she turned to look at me. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

She looked to Edward how nodded. Who was he to say that she could or couldn't talk to me? That should be Bella's choice. Not some rich anorexic boys.

Cullen smirked. I felt like he was laughing at me…but that was ridiculous. He can't read minds or anything. He is just some average …..person.

I dragged Bella off away from Edward Cullen. I made sure that we were far away enough so that he couldn't hear our conversation even if he wanted to listen in.

"Bella," I said.

She looked at me confused. Bella was very cute when she was confused. It made me want to protect her from guys like Cullen.

"Bella," I started. "I have some very important…information about Cullen that you might want to know."

She looked taken aback. "Information?"

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair. "Like…well, you see…have you ever noticed that he never eats?"

She glanced to Edward worried. "He eats…" She said defensively. "Just not so much at school because…um..well…he has health problems."

I looked at her unbelievingly. "Oh yeah," she went on. "Um, he well…can't eat too many sugars because he has….diabetes." She blushed at her lie. "It is perfectly normal and human."

Why was she so concerned about Cullen being human?

"Bella," I said trying to soothe her. Think seductive Mike. "You know that Edward is anorexic."

Bella looked shocked. She blinked at me, probably wondering how I knew.

"It's okay," I patted her shoulder. "I know."

She pushed my hand away and shook her head. "Anorexic….no" She mumbled to herself.

"Yes," I nodded slightly hurt by the rejection. It was okay though. I knew that she was just stressed. "The first step is denial so it is okay not to believe at first…"

"No, no!" She began to play with her hair nervously. "It's not that…it is just that he isn't anorexic. He just doesn't eat normal food."

Was she serious? "I will be here for you even when he isn't." I reminded her.

"Edward won't leave me." She replied automatically.

I tried to be sympathetic. "Well, if he does…I will be here."

She shook her head and went back towards a laughing Edward. I felt like he was laughing at me even though there was no way that he could hear me.

This didn't go as well as I had planned. Instead of coming to me when hearing about Cullen's eating disorder, she went back to him. She wasn't even in my arms….let alone anywhere else I might like to take her.

I don't know why she kept going out with Cullen when I was here. I was so much hotter than Cullen. He had pasty skin and I was toned. He was kind of scrawny and I was more muscular. He never participated in gym from what I heard, and I led the gym.

I was superior to Cullen in every way. I would have to get Bella some other way. Maybe instead of bringing Cullen down I could raise myself up. Highlight all of my good points.

I loved Isabella. Unlike all of the other girls that I had thought that I loved, I liked Bella for her personality too. She was very cute. I would never give up. Not even if I had to kill Cullen.

Cullen laughed on the other side of the cafeteria. Sometimes I felt like he was telepathic or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Super fast…..I made this super quick. And it is a short chapter, but I don't care. Who likes to read long boring chapters anyways.**

**I know you aren't reading this anymore.**

**Continuing… so I have over 817 hits from the last time I checked. That is super cool! Especially since I just figured out how to use the little stats button. I really don't think that this is as good as all the reviewers say it is. I think I need some negative comments to bring me down to earth a bit because I am so happy now.**

**Blah blah….I know I'm boring. You can get to reading now if you are still reading this.**

**Disclaimer-You all know I didn't write Twilight**

I sat down next to Bella. On the other side of her I could see Cullen grimace. I wasn't even touching her and he was already getting all huffy. Cullen has some serious issues with his relationship.

"Hi, Bells." I pushed my tray next to hers.

"Hey, Mike!" She looked as though she had forgotten the conversation that we had only five minutes before.

I noticed that Cullen wasn't eating his food. How long could he go without food? Surprising me, and Bella, he picked up a plastic fork and began to chew some of the macaroni. He looked pained as if macaroni and cheese was his least favorite food.

I think that he was more pained because he was counting how many calories he had just ate in his head. That pretty boy…uck. He annoyed me so badly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked him.

He nodded. "Never better."

I tried not to think about him. I was lucky as it is to be sitting next to Bella, the love of my life.

Edward snorted, and everyone at the table looked at him. He shook his head, "It's nothing."

Bella looked as if she didn't believe him. I didn't really either.

Jessica slid her tray next to mine making everyone scoot over a seat. There was a perfectly good seat on the other side of the table but she wanted to sit by me. If Jessica liked me so much, why didn't Bella.

For the rest of lunch I began to talk to Jessica about every good point I had, but in a discrete way. I would talk about how good I did on tests without bragging and by asking Jessica what she got first.

Hopefully Bella overheard me. I was only doing it to impress her. Jessica seamed very awed at me though, so I was sure that Bella would be too. I mean, don't all girls think a like.

Even if she didn't overhear me talking, Jessica would be sure to pass on what I said to her later. Either way I would win and she would leave that dumb Cullen to date me.

She would realize that I am the love of her life, and not that dirty scumbag, and she would leap into my arms and kiss me. Then, in front of the whole school she would proclaim her declaration of undying love for me and Cullen would be forced to watch.

If Bella and I were to go out we would be the 'it' couple. We would be prom king and queen. We would be the couple that went to every dance together. She never has been to a dance here in Forks and I was sure that if I went with her she would love it.

Then after the dance we would drive in my car until we were far away from any people. Then we would have a heavy make-out session and after we had fogged up all of the windows we would go further by…

As Cullen walked past me his tray 'accidentally' slipped. The macaroni spilled all over my shirt. I wiped some of it off as he apologized. I didn't' believe him when he said that it was an accident. Sadly, however, I couldn't prove that it was on purpose.

Why did these sort of things always happen while I imagined me and Bella kissing?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope to make this chapter slightly longer. **

**Disclaimer-who needs them.**

It was after school and sadly, today was the day that Bella had her break from work. My parents thought that if we worked everyday after school we would neglect our homework. I had already tried to get them to rearrange my schedule slightly so that my day off could be on Bella's day off. Sadly, my parents wanted me in the store still.

Cullen was walking Bella to his dumb Volvo. I bet that he bought it used. No one could have that much money to be all designer and to own new shiny cars. Not even doctors.

I grumbled off to my car on the other side of the parking lot. Why did Bella have to be going out with Cullen?

Her hair was so pretty today. It was extremely brown in the rain. I felt like if I went over to her hair and touched it….I got into my used car. I wish that I could have my older brother's car. It was very uncool to be seen in an old car like this one….well unless you were Bella.

She looked good in any car. Even that rusty old truck that looked like it just came out of an historical fiction book. I tried not to think about whose car she was in now but I couldn't help it.

It was so unfair. On some days like today I felt like giving Cullen the finger.

If only it was me sticking my tongue down beautiful Bella's throat, if only it was me with Bella in my car, if only…

I felt my car lurch and I saw Edward Cullen's shiny Volvo scrapping the back of my car lightly. It wasn't bad and it could have been purely accidental. He mouthed 'sorry' to me as he passed by and Bella was in the passengers seat blushing.

I tightened my grip on the wheel before backing out. Cullen just got to me.

**EPOV:**

I tried to suppress a chuckle as I heard his thoughts when I bumped into him. He was furious at me and he was seriously considering how he could murder me to get his hands on Bella. As if he could do either.

Bella was blushing up to the edge of her hair.

"Did I embarrass you?" I asked trying to dazzle her. I didn't want to do anything to upset my angel.

She ignored my question. "Why are you so…mean to Mike? You know he doesn't have a chance."

Happiness welled up in my chest. I knew she liked me more than Mike but it was refreshing to here her say so.

"He was thinking bad thoughts about you." I tried to justify my jealousy.

"Then don't read his mind." Bella smiled. "Ignore him."

_Maybe if I get Bella alone I could try to seduce her into…_ Mikes thoughts stood out in my head against the other crowd of children because I had listened to his thoughts so many times.

"I don't think that I can ignore him." I stressed out every syllable trying not to think about what Mike was planning to do to Bella.

Bella sighed. "Well can you at least stop doing stuff like that stunt you pulled in the cafeteria?"

"You sound like Esme." I thought about how many times Esme had told me to not be rude to people. "And if you heard what he was thinking about you at lunch that day you would whole heartedly agree with me."

"Okay…what was he thinking?" She asked.

I couldn't tell my precious Bella all of those horrible thoughts that Mike had dared to think about her. "Um…..never mind."

"You see!" Bella said triumphantly. "He wasn't thinking anything bad you just overreacted a bit."

I couldn't tell her what he was thinking to defend myself. I sighed. "Still, he isn't good for you."

"No," She agreed. "Only you are."

"I'm not good for you either. In fact I am probably worse because at least he is human." She shouldn't be going out with me. I was very bad for her. Why couldn't she notice that I was a murderer?

"You are good for me! Why does every conversation always turn to this?" She looked upset.

"It's alright," I brushed her hair out of her face where it was falling down. "We don't have to talk about this, well for now at least."

She nodded accepting this fact. "So, will you apologize?"

For what? Bella confused me again and again. Even so, I apologized. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"What?!" Now she looked confused.

"Um…I'm sorry." I looked at her face for a long period of time.

"Get your eyes on the road!" She shouted staring at the front widow. I sighed and faced back. "What are you sorry for?"

"You told me to say sorry." I shrugged. "I have to give you what you want."

She pursed her lips unhappy with my answer. "I meant for you to say sorry to Mike Newton."

"For what?!" I didn't do anything too bad to him. I had thought worse things about what I could do. I could kill him over a hundred different ways, get around the treaty, and no one would ever suspect I did it.

"For dumping your tray on him…oh and hitting his car." She added.

"Fine." I grumbled. I was glad that she didn't know how many things I had thrown at his head during Biology.

Bella looked happy that she was controlling me. Little did she know, she had control over my whole life.

**I think that this is the end! Tell me if you want more or if I should end it here before it gets too repetative! Danke!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I decided…..I will still work on this. Mostly what swayed me were the reviews. I love reviews and some of them really touched me. Reviews make me grin and cry…not because they are so horrible and with flames (which I love because that way I don't get egotistical) but because they are sooooooooooooo sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyers….duh! (can some one please tell me why we need these things?)**

**Edwards Point of View**

I can't believe it. Bella was making me follow through with this whole saying sorry thing to Mike. He was such a newt. Just thinking of him made me want to hide Bella and gag.

Mike Newton had repulsive, dirty, and vile thoughts about my innocent Bella. He was envious and utterly jealous of everything I had. He was pathetic and whiney. If Bella ever decided to go out with him, not that she ever would of course, I would swear to murder him.

I wondered why it was so important to humans to apologize for the slightest mistakes. In my house, we never apologized, unless to Rosalie who would get upset almost as easily as Mike.

The only reason I was doing this was because of my perfect angel. As people in this century would say, I was whipped.

It was time for school. Bella and I were just pulling into the small school parking lot. Mike was talking with a group of jocks.

I looked to Bella pleadingly. "Do I have to?" I tried everything in my power to make her change her mind. I blew on her slightly and I leaned in to her hoping to dazzle her. Every vampire charm that I had to lure in my prey was in use.

She pulled back trying to breathe. "No," she said breathily. "And that won't work you know."

"What won't work?" I tried to be innocent.

"Dazzling…me." She looked away trying not to succumb to my will. "You have to go apologize to Mike."

"Oh, fine." I frowned. I never could win against Bella because I loved her far too much. She had no idea how much power she had over me with each dazed blink that she made. I would bow at her knees and be her slave just to look at her face.

I got out of the car walking at a quick human speed to her door. Luckily for me, she still hadn't managed to open the door handle because of her abnormal klutziness.

I opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She blushed at her inability to accomplish simple tasks.

"Your welcome." I smiled at her.

We headed over to where Mike Newton was talking with the other children. He saw me coming and though _Cullen is with Bella again._

I was in no mood for his emotional imbalances today.

"Mike," I grunted. "I would like to speak to you alone."

He looked to Bella. _What could this be about? Does he want to give me a chance to ask out Bella? Is he going to tell me that he doesn't love her as much as I do?_

We walked off and his thoughts kept pouring into my mind. They were so pointless they could barely count as thoughts. His thoughts were thoughtless. I tried to block them but they still nudged against my brain faintly.

I stopped and he almost ran into me. Human reflexes were the worst. I can't even imagine being one again.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "For bumping into your car the other day and for accidentally spilling my food onto you the day before."

"What?' He asked confused.

I tried to speak slowly willing myself to go at a human speed so he could understand. "I am sorry for bumping into your car and for…"

"Yeah, yeah." He said impatiently. "I heard that. I just wanted to know why you were apologizing."

I shrugged trying not to grimace at being by him for so long. "I am sorry." I enunciated each syllable while spitting them out. The words themselves were nice, but the way I said them showed my hate for Mike.

"Whatever." He said disappointedly as he turned to leave. _I bet Bella put him up to this. She seems like the type to worry about me. If she were my girlfriend…_

"Don't think about Bella." I growled.

He turned around and looked at me confused. _Can he read my thoughts? This is too weird…I've been thinking for a while now that he is…_

"I can tell by your face," I lied trying to cover up for what I had let slip, "That you want my girlfriend." I put emphasis on the fact that she was mine. Bella will be mine for as long as she wants me around.

"Bella deserves better than you." Mike hissed. "All you are is some spoiled rich kid who gets everything he wants."

His words stung. Not the rich kid part, but the part that I didn't deserve Bella. He was right. He just didn't know how right he was.

"You are right." I agreed surprising him. "I don't deserve Bella." He blinked before I went on. "But if I don't deserve Bella than sure as hell you don't."

His hands curled into fists. If he hit me his hand would break. It would be hard to explain that to the nurse. I decided to end this before he got to badly hurt. Not that I cared, but I didn't want to ruin my families cover. Then we might have to leave Bella. The thought burned what used to be my heart.

"Goodbye, Mike." I strode past him, leaving him to his thoughts.

_Who does he think he is? Bella should be mine and he knows it. He is just all jealous because he is scared that I might take his girl if he isn't careful enough._

I blocked his thoughts out of boredom before heading to my sweet angel. She was walking next to my sister and they were talking. I could hear them from where I was.

"Alice," Bella asked. "Will Edward really apologize?"

"Yes, Bella." My sister smiled showing a row of perfect white teeth. "In fact," She looked over to me walking towards them. "He is already done."

Bella turned to see me and she smiled. My heart raced, or at least it would have been racing if I wasn't heartless.

I ran towards her at a human speed. I think that I was pushing it a bit because Alice frowned at me.

"Act normal." She chastised me.

"What isn't normal about running to see your girlfriend?" I held Bella's hand.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" She frowned. _I think some people over there noticed, Edward._

I looked towards where she nodded and read their thoughts. They were innocent enough and just were wondering why I wasn't on the track team.

"It's fine, Alice." I smiled at her and pulled Bella closer to me. "We're all good."

_He sure has loosened up with Bella here. _Alice thought. I didn't respond to her because I hated eavesdropping unless necessary. It wasn't polite to listen to all of your sisters thoughts.

"So," Bella asked me. "How did it go?"

I glared over at where Mike was, and saw that he was now sneaking looks at me. I didn't have to have super hearing or the ability to read minds to know that he was talking about me.

"He gets on my nerves." I said through gritted teeth.

"That's okay." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You don't have to like him."

I squeezed her hand back. Right now I felt very good. With Bella next to me, Mike didn't seem half as bad. With Bella my life was always good.

**This is the end. Kay? Please give me some insults and criticize me so that I won't get too self-absorbed. All of these reviews are making me feel like I am very important. It's not good for me. If you guys have any good ideas for new stories I would love them! Okay…I should probably do my Duetsch Hausaufgaben. Tchuss! Bis dann!**


End file.
